winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 112
Miss Magix is the twelfth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Miss Magix contest is on the horizon and Stella plans to make a clean sweep. After not quite making the cut the previous year, she's determined to win! So determined, in fact, that she missed her exam in the simulator. She reveals to the Winx that she's going to enter, Bloom tries to get her to study, but she and the other Winx are instead convinced to accompany Stella. Lucy, one of the witches from Cloud Tower, also wants to enter, and solicits help from the Trix. When Icy tells them that they are going to do a 'good deed' (by transforming Lucy into a beautiful girl under the pseudonym of Miss Popularis) Darcy and Stormy are confused, but then she explains the conclusion of the plan: As Lucy is crowned Miss Magix, they will break the spell and reveal Lucy's true self. The contestants all perform a special skill, but the Trix sabotage each one of them, except Lucy, who was performing stunning ballet routine, and Stella, who managed to dodge every sabotage attempt during her performance. Ultimately, Lucy is crowned the winner, but the Trix keeps there promise and ends the night their way: breaking the beauty spelland exposing Lucy (In the 4Kids dub, it was Bloom who counteracted the Trix's spell). Stella is then crowned the new Miss Magix. She wants to celebrate, but Bloom reminds her of a certain promise she had forgotten: STUDY! Because of her lack of attention of what she was doing due to fatigue of pulling an all-nighter, Stella added too much of a grass-growing formula. She got trapped and unfortunately failed the test. Bloom encourages her that she still has time to catch up on her grades. The girls then get excited about the upcoming summer break. Major Events * Flora passes her Magical Midterms. *Stella wins the title of Miss Magix. *Stella fails her Magical Midterm. *The fairies found out the true identity of Miss Popularis, the beautiful Miss Magix contestant: Lucy, a witch from Cloud Tower. Characters *Bloom *Stella *Professor Palladium *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Mirta *Lucy (disguised as Miss Popularis) *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Alfea nurse *Lolina Trivia *The contestant that was chased off by bull dogs was wearing a Playboy Bunny suit. *The performance of the contestant who sang was cut out of the 4kids version but that part was used in a promo clip starring the Trix for Cloud Tower witch tryouts. * Headmistress Faragonda and Miss Griselda were among the audience members in the Miss Magix pageant. *In the RAI English version, as she was being crowned Miss Magix, Icy removes the spell she cast on Lucy herself. In the 4kids version Bloom discovers the truth and uses a counterspell to break Icy's magic. *In the RAI English version, Stella fails the test. In the 4Kids version, Stella passes the test. *In RAI, Stella selects her midterm VR to take place in Domino in order to finish what Bloom started two episodes prior. *The various participants had different acts, including gymnastics, juggling (two of them), cheerleading, singing, etc. *One of the two jugglers had her outfit redesigned for the 4kids version, for she was not wearing a skirt. Bloopers *When Bloom is walking towards the girl with the puffy hair, she has a heart on her shirt, but seconds later, it's gone. Continuity *This is the third episode without transformations. The others were "The Voice of Nature" and "Grounded". Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Rachael Lillis = Lucy Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy, Mirta Sebastian Arcelus = Proffesor Paladium Kerry Williams = Flora Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Suzy Myers = Stormy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Dan Green = Miss Magix announcer Quotes "There is no way a beauty pageant is more important than school." '- Bloom'. "If there's dark magic, remove it now. Reveal what's real when she takes a bow." '' - '''Bloom' counterspelling Icy's magic. "She'd better enjoy this. She'll be paying for it all year." - Icy about Lucy. Videos Winx Club Miss Magix pt 1 Winx Club Miss Magix pt 2 Winx Club Miss Magix pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids